


You Set My Soul Alight

by m_a_ioux



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Gil is just thinking about George, I don't care I love it a lot, I use this pairing too much, It's just a little cute thing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_ioux/pseuds/m_a_ioux
Summary: Gilbert thinks about George.





	You Set My Soul Alight

**Author's Note:**

> once again, thanks to @oohlalafayette on twitter for the prompt! (Let's just imagine I 100% followed it, alright?)  
> Am I overusing this pairing? Probably.  
> Title from Supermassive Black Hole by Muse.  
> (I didn't reread this because it's late and I'd probably cry about it, so all errors are exhaustion's fault.)

When you asked me on our very first date, all those years ago, I said yes without hesitation. Who wouldn’t /want/ to say yes if such a handsome, funny, mature, gentle man was standing in front of them? I hadn’t known you for that long just yet- but I’d be crazy if I said I hadn’t thought about it, hadn’t /hoped/ you’d ask me out one day. I was already head over heels for you- it took the both of us a while to realize that.

How could you ever think I didn’t love you at least as much as you seemed to love me? Because, in all honesty, my attempts to hide my growing crush on you did not work, at all. If anything, they only made the crush more obvious. Perhaps it was covered up with the fact that I was always clumsy and rather shy- which made you laugh. With you, I didn’t feel half as embarrassed about it as I usually would. You always told me that I couldn’t help it, that it was simply another thing about me that you loved.

After that first date, more and more came along. You were, and still are, the absolute best at planning dates. You came up with the most romantic and creative ideas for them ever since the beginning. It’s one of your many talents. Just like dancing, that’s another one! You’re just so incredibly good- yet you fail at teaching me. But that’s most likely /my/ fault. I guess I’m really /that/ clumsy.

I thought I was going crazy when we decided to move in together. I couldn’t believe it! We found the coziest apartment imaginable, and spent all our time there ever since. Who needs to go outside or partying when you have such a lovely place, and such a handsome man to keep you company? It’s all I’d ever need. I don’t even feel the need to leave our place ever again- though, dates are exceptions, of course.

Speaking of exceptions- this trip was one, too. You and I, going to France, together! It still makes me so happy to think about it. The beautiful monuments we visited, the lovely pictures we took together… And the fact that you let me ramble on about pretty much everything we saw or did. It was simply so amazing to be home again, you know? One of my favorite things was seeing your confused face when I spoke to somebody else in French. You should certainly learn the language. I bet your accent would be awfully sexy.  
Our trip to France was one of the best things that ever happened to me. My favorite moment was when we finally went to Versailles, together…

We were in the middle of La Galerie des Glaces, the mirror hall. To me, still one of the most beautiful places. You said, “there is something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” I replied, turning to you with a worried frown. 

“Actually, more of a thing I need to do,” you continued. I noticed you starting to look around nervously, keeping your hands in your pockets and fidgeting.

“George, you are worrying me. What is it?” I asked quietly. You immediately smiled at me, telling me not to worry. 

“It’s nothing bad,” you told me. “Quite the contrary. I just- Gilbert, I love you, so much. Everything about you. You have made me so much happier throughout the years of us being together, you make me smile every time I even think about you- and I want to keep that.”

I frowned, looking up at you. I had no idea where that came from. I barely understood what you meant. 

“Gilbert,” you said softly, finally taking whatever you were holding out of your pocket. I frowned- all I could see was a small box. I realized what you were doing when you kneeled down-

“Will you marry me?”

I apologize for keeping silent for so long. You must understand that I found no words to describe how thrilled I was. How much I loved you. How much I wanted to.

“Yes,” was all I could whisper, and only then, I noticed tears were already running down my cheek. I laughed, you laughed, we hugged and kissed- by now, I have admired every inch of the ring you gave me that very day. I still wear it around my finger whenever I can.

I am still in disbelief. I am sitting right next to you, my husband, still asleep on this Sunday morning. Every day I wake up next to you, I feel happier than ever. And that’s a thing that will never, ever change.


End file.
